Ashes
by senga6
Summary: ONESHOT. Sakura has been accused of being a witch. Caught off guard, she is scheduled to burn at the stakes the next day. Syaoran is away, but can he come back in time to save her?


**_Ashes_**

**Summary: **_ONESHOT. __Sakura has been accused of being a witch. Caught off guard, she is scheduled to burn at the stakes the next day. Syaoran is away, but can he come back in time to save her?_

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. This oneshot has no Clow magic, which means no Kero. My biggest regret. At least there's Tomoyo and Eriol... This actually turned out to be happier than i imagined it would be. I get this feeling every time I try to write a happy story, it'll end up depressing, and when I try to write a sad story, it'll end up happy!! That's sort of annoying...

Dedication: WAAAAH, THANK YOU, THOSE PEOPLE WHO READ MY FIRST FIC (Falling Sakura)!!! I'm glad... Some people favorited my story, some reviewed (you guys get the most thankx ^^), some favorite authored me, some author alerted me... THANKS!!! But special thanks, again, goes to those who reviewed. Hime Kimiko, Night Stars, Panda Laze, you guys made my day! :D Just for you guys, I present a happier story...

* * *

She gasped. Five pairs of indifferent eyes looked back at her through black cloths covering even inch of the owners' skin. She cursed quietly in her mind.

_I'm outnumbered._

If there were only one, maybe even two people, she could escape. But five was beyond the limit. However, the problem was, why did she need to escape? Why were the witch hunters here? Had she done anything wrong? The witch hunters were a notorious group who burned "evil witches" at the stake.

As if reading her thoughts, one of them said, "Witch, we have proof that you've been practicing witchcraft. You will burn at the stakes tomorrow. Have a good night. After all, it will be your last."

They left, locking the door. It was only then Sakura realized that her hands were chained together. There was no way she could get out of this now. She was quick on her feet, but when it came to picking locks, she was no good. She cursed aloud this time.

"Kuso."

Sakura, on instinct, tried to get up and fell right on some jagged rocks. She let out a strangled cry. Some blood dripped from her newest wound. She looked down to see her feet had been cuffed together, too.

_Dammit, what did these people do to me in my sleep?_

This time, Sakura carefully got up, using the wall behind her. Some sharp rocks cut her back, but she thought it was worth it. At least now she could get a better look at where she was being held at.

_Anyways, where am I? This certainly isn't my house._

She hopped a short distance, making sure she wouldn't step on rocks and cut herself again. Sakura hopped again. She continued until she reached the metal bars. Looking through the bars, it dawned on her that she had been accused a witch.

_Then those men must be witch hunters._

Sakura fell to the ground with a soft thump. Everyone knew about the witch hunters. They were a notorious group that killed many innocent people, that were falsely accused as "witches". The only reason they hadn't been brought down was that they had many followers. In fact, half her village believed them.

_I'm going to die, aren't I?_

She shivered, only noticing now that it was cold in the dark cavern/jail, and she was still in her nightclothes. Sakura wondered who had such a grudge against her, to falsely claim to the witch hunters that she was a witch.

_This is stupid._

She looked up, as if hoping that there would some sort of comfort there, but she was greeted with blackness. Not the night sky black, but just emptiness.

_They didn't even give me a crack to look outside._

Sakura's thoughts flitted elsewhere, and she saw Tomoyo's face. _She's going to take this r__ather badly_, she thought. Then her thoughts turned to Eriol. _Well, he'll agree with Tomoyo_, Sakura thought, a smile flitting about the grimace. Sakura wondered what her family would do. _Otou-san will try to find a way for them to release me, and Touya's probably going to end up punching someone._ Sakura's grimace grew and the smile disappeared. She hoped Touya wouldn't be stupid and go in the direction her thoughts were going.

Lastly, she thought about her most important person.

_He probably won't even see me die. All because of that stupid trip he just had to go on._

Sakura sighed. She looked at the tiny candle that provided her only light, but even that was out of her reach. It was outside her cell.

The light glowed and Sakura watched the candle's wax melt slowly. Eventually, she fell asleep, and she dreamed that she was with _him_. And she was happy for the first time since _he_ left.

Sakura was woken rather roughly. That is, if you count a kick to the stomach rough. The same person who had spoken to her last night glared at her. "Come. Everyone is waiting to see the _witch_." He grabbed her chain and yanked her along, once in a while pulling her so suddenly she tripped and fell, earning her a glare and an even harder pull.

They passed through many empty cells, and Sakura was seriously being freaked out.

_Was that blood in that cell?_

The man smirked at Sakura's fearful eyes. He purposely raised his torch when passing a certain cell, and she cringed at the sight of a small child who lay on the rocks, a large wound on his forehead. He made no sound, only staring up at the ceiling. The man laughed loudly and heartily, and it echoed creepily.

"Oh, him? He's also been practicing witchcraft. After all, who can survive such a large wound to the head? And guess what? He's still alive, after a week of no food."

Sakura opened her mouth in protest, but they sudden bright light blinded her, and she had to close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she was met with the sight of a stake and piles of wood under it.

_Well, isn't this a bit melodramatic?_

She could do nothing but helplessly watch as more people appeared and tied her up tightly to the wood. Sakura tried to tell them that this was all a mistake, that she hadn't done anything, but it only resulted in her being gagged. They finished quickly, and left. She could do nothing but wait, wait for her death. And _he_ would not be coming, of course.

Hours passed, and no one came. Sakura began sneezing and coughing.

_Are they trying to give me a cold? Or are they actually going to burn me to ashes?_

She could not sleep, fearful thoughts keeping her awake. As the sunlight dimmed under the mountains from afar, Sakura began to hear voices in her head, but they were mere murmurs, and she wondered if they were real.

_Great, I have auditory hallucination now?_

Feeling someone coming, she looked up to spot five dark figures in the distance, and following them was a very large crowd of people.

_Lookee here, an audience to watch me die. Just wonderful._

Her thoughts flitted to a certain someone, but she quickly hid that thought in the back of her mind. Still on the subject of friends, she thought about Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, and her father.

_Oh no, they'll probably be in the crowd._

Once the people had gotten close enough for her to see their faces, Sakura looked through them quickly until she met Tomoyo's shocked eyes. They looked at each other, an eternity passing in a moment, and Tomoyo began tearing up. Eriol looked at her, surprised, but when he looked up and met Sakura's bold green eyes they softened to a sad look. Tomoyo suddenly ran up to one of the witch hunters, screaming, "You can't do this!"

_Tomoyo, please don't do this to me._

Everyone stopped to stare at her, but she continued her ramble. "You can't! Sakura's innocent! It's impossible for her to be a witch!"

The one she was clutching at gave her a disgusted look, and pushed her off. Tomoyo fell into Eriol's waiting arms, and he patted her shoulder rather awkwardly as she sobbed. Some laughed and jeered at the two, others shaking their heads sadly in disappointment. Eriol shot them all a glare that could kill. Kill anyone but the witch hunters.

Sakura continued looking through faces, and found the dumbfounded, desbelieving looks on Touya and her father's face. Touya, unfortunately, woke up faster.

"Hey! What are you doing to my little sister?!" he raged, walking up to the cloaked men. Eriol quickly restrained him and pulled him back before he could start getting violent.

_Thanks, Eriol._

Eriol looked at her sadly. _It's the best I can do for you._

Sakura winced when she saw her father go up to the darkly-clad men and tried to reason with them. She cast her gaze down, not wanting to look at her friends and family. She didn't have to, either.

The same one who had dragged Sakura out of her cell walked up to her, basking in his self-importance. His face was clothed with black, and Sakura couldn't see through it.

_Wow. I thought they were going to stretch this thing out. I'm going to die so soon?_

"Now that we are done with all the interruptions, we will continue this ceremony. This witch here has been given away by an anonymous tip from a... _friend_," he emphasized, amusement in his voice. He gave a girl in the crowd a significant look, and she beamed. Sakura looked at the girl.

_Masako, huh. I wonder what did I do?_

"This _friend_ of ours has told us how this witch used magic to drop eggs on her head." The leader wrinkled his nose in disgust.

_Who knew that putting eggs above a door could result in my burning to death. Also, this happened years ago! She's been holding a grudge all this time?_

"And only because this witch was jealous of our _friend's_ beauty."

_Hey, that is totally untrue. It was meant for... _him.

"Now," the man continued, "She has revealed her true side. As punishment, she will be burned at the stake. A fitting death for a witch like her." He proceeded to spit at her feet.

_That was completely unnecessary._

He dropped a torch. His group followed his lead and dropped their torches onto the wood below her feet. Tomoyo screamed something, but Sakura couldn't make out the words.

_I will not look up._

Something went thump down there in the crowd, and Sakura somehow knew it was her father, falling down to his knees.

_I will not look up._

She sighed and lifted her head to the skies before opening her eyes. Sakura watched the rising moon, and the twinkle of the stars just appearing.

_None of you have heard the last of Sakura Kinomoto._

"It's so rude not to ask someone for their last words," she informed the man, her gaze defiant and bold, glittering with emerald mischief. She felt a flame lick her skin, but she ignored it.

The man had no time to answer before she began to sing. It was a beautiful song, and you could say it bewitched the audience.

_I may not be there tomorrow,_

_So I'll see you off here._

_You told me I was your light,_

_But I'll let the moon take my job._

_Why're you crying?_

_I may not be there tomorrow,_

_But you will._

_Why're you crying?_

_The moon is still there._

_I may not be there tomorrow,_

_By your side, laughing._

_But I'll be up in the skies,_

_The clouds, the stars._

_Why're you crying?_

_This'll be my last good-bye._

_Why're you crying?_

_I bid you farewell._

_Why're you crying?_

_I'll still be there,_

_Hanging in the clouds,_

_Singing to the stars._

Tomoyo fell to her knees exactly like Fujitaka. Everyone in the audience stared at the girl about to die, _singing_ her last words. Sakura laughed a bitter, empty laugh inwardly at their faces.

_Isn't it so amazing this witch can sing?_

The flames were reaching higher. Some of the lower part of the dress had been burnt into ashes, and now her feet were hurting like hell. Sakura looked at them all, pride in her eyes.

"Burn me to death, if you wish. However, I'm not a witch. It seems like I'll be dying soon, so I'll be going now."

_Ha! Brave words from me, who currently wants to bawl like a little kid._

At last, she looked at her loved ones. Tomoyo, crying for her. Eriol, comforting her, pain in his eyes. Otou-san, so helpless looking. Touya, even more helpless looking.

_Is that a tear in onii-chan's eye?_

Once she had sketched the image in her mind forever, Sakura closed her eyes, raising her head to the sky she wouldn't dare to see. She tried to ignore the searing hot pain crawling up her leg.

He _didn't come in the end..._

A single tear dropped off Sakura's face, and the fire covered her entire body, shooting up fireworks into the air, and that was the last anyone saw of Sakura Kinomoto as a living human being. The flames died down eventually, and all that was left of her was a single cherry blossom floating in a pool of water, where she used to be.

A wail ripped through the air. Tomoyo screamed her pain out to the night sky, the sound echoing hollowly against the stars. The people who had known Sakura, even if it was just her smile, bowed their heads. The others cheered and whooped like the idiots they were.

"What's this?" a voice asked in the mayhem, the familiarity killing Tomoyo. She whipped her head around, eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't know Tomoeda could be so noisy and unruly," said the voice, and its owner stepped out of the shadows. He scratched his chestnut hair, looking sort of uncomfortable. "So, where's Sakura?"

"You should've come earlier! She's always waited for you, but now she's DEAD!" Tomoyo shouted, her shout blending in with the other screams and cheers going on, and Tomoyo pointed a finger at his chest. Syaoran looked at her with confused amber eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at the stake, the charred wood, and lastly, the pool.

But he mostly stared at the cherry blossom.

"You wouldn't mean Sakura, right?" he asked, desperation clawing through his voice. "Why isn't she here, anyways?"

Syaoran gave Eriol a hopeful look, but the blue-haired boy shook his head sadly, knowing what was coming.

The amber gaze darkened. He walked up to the witch hunters slowly, and the crowd quieted down, feeling the tension in the air. Once he was standing right in front of them, he whispered quietly, "I'll take it that you were the ones who did this?"

The witch hunter leader nodded proudly. "Of course, and I'll accept your thank you for ridding you of a witch of a girlfriend."

Syaoran's gaze darkened even further. Before he could say anything, they were suddenly trapped in a ring of fire, and he stepped back. The flames rose, like a hunter just finding their prey. Like a puppet under the control of a puppeteer, the fire dove onto the men and blocked everyone's view of what was happening to them. When the flames died down and disappeared altogether, there were only ashes left in the shapes of words.

_The hunters have been hunted._

_***********_

"There's something addressed to us."

Eriol was greeted with an eerie silence. He sighed and sat down heavily at a table between the silent duo, Syaoran and Tomoyo. Eriol ripped open the envelope and had a suspicious feeling when he saw the card's cover.

It was a beautiful design of a gray tree, actual cherry blossoms decorating it as a border. Also, was that gray tree made of ashes, or was Eriol just losing his touch? Anyways, why would someone send them a card like this? It would just remind them of her... He shot a secretive look at the two in front of him before opening the card. Only a few words were written.

_Witches may not be real, but goddesses and reincarnation are._

Eriol cracked a smile for the first time in ages. It grew wider and wider until he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. His eyes glittered with an impish look once again. He slammed the card on the table and watched the two go from surprise, shock, then giddy happiness.

As if trying to prove their hopes right, their attention was pulled to what the letters were curled around. It was a pile of ash, and in the midst of it all was a cherry blossom. No words needed between the three, all of them grinning like maniacs. A few days later, a girl with auburn hair and the most beautiful, bold emerald eyes walked in, a trail of ash following her, mixed in with the storm of cherry blossom petals.

"I'm home."


End file.
